Future Kayla
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = February 1, Age 758|Date of death = Age 780|Height = 5'1" (157 cm)|Weight = 103 lbs (47 Kg)|Address = Spencer House|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Age 761 - Age 767)|FamConnect = Kayla (Alternative timeline counterpart) Future Shaun (Father) Future Danielle (Mother) Future Zesmond (Older brother) Future Marcus (Paternal Uncle) Future Amelia (Paternal Aunt) Future Alyson (Older cousin) Future Nathaniel (Older cousin) David (Great-Paternal Uncle) James (Paternal Grandfather) Mary (Paternal Grandmother) Doris (Paternal Aunt) Maria (Paternal Aunt) Haylie (Paternal Aunt) Future Jimmy (Boyfriend) Future Videl (Close friend) Future Gohan (Close friend and surrogate older brother) Future Trunks (Close friend and surrogate little brother)}} Future Kayla (未来のサーラ, Mirai no Keira) is the alternate timeline counterpart of Kayla that appears in the timeline in which Future Jimmy, Future Gohan and Future Trunks lives. Future Kayla showcased as a twenty-two years old woman, girlfriend of Future Jimmy, and close friend of Future Gohan and Future Trunks in the anime movie Dragon Ball Z: History of Trunks. Appearance Future Kayla appears as a least smaller of below average height, very slim figure build and slender woman. She's still have blue eyes, long jet black hair and very pale skin complexion. She's a close resembles Videl and her mother, Danielle. Her hairstyle similar to Videl's, the low pigtails (grew more volume reaches her hips) with China blunt bang front and gold hair clips. Her close resembles the significant tournament outfit is the purple tank top undershirt, a white sleeveless loose shirt, black cropped pants, with black fingerless gloves, white medium-sleeved cropped vest jacket, blue Heart of the Ocean Locket necklace and black purplish boots with dark gray soles. Personality Like her mainstream self's personality as a child, in her childhood, Kayla, her personality is shy and quiet with this disability is Austim. Far more serious, headstrong, tough, friendly, sweet and aggressive than her present timeline counterpart, like Future Gohan, Kayla is showcased as a young twenty-two-year-old woman and is depicted, Future Gohan as the mentor of Future Trunks. After Gohan's father dies from a heart virus like her father and cannot be wished back with the Dragon Balls, due to her death being a natural cause and the murder of the Z Fighters, friends, family and relatives at the hands of Android 17 and Android 18 six months later, she, Jimmy, Videl and Gohan becomes Earth's last line of defense. She's have a choice about she's sacrificed herself to protect her friends from Androids with her powerful force field generation before she passed away at 22-year-old on the battles. Now a Super Saiyan, he spends the following thirteen years attempting to take down the androids, average his friends, all the while training Future Trunks in the hope that he may one day be able to defeat them. Biography Dragon Ball Z Earth's Final Hope As a 10-years-old child, Appearance in Trunks' flashback She's mentioned by Future Trunks Power Manga and Anime Future Kayla is Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - Transformations Super Saiyan As Potential Unleashed Future Kayla Trivia * Future Kayla is the first person to died from Future Android 18's blast explosion. Gallery wr0wW0Y1.jpeg|Future Kayla Miraividel by sam ely ember-d7vc2jy-1.jpg Character concept future videl lineart by -2.jpg Character concept future videl lineart by -4.jpg tastes_like_rain_by_misskisa-d686uk5-1.jpg Future Videl and Future Gohan-1.png|Kayla lets her hair down PvPuzwzz 400x400.jpg Future Videl.png Dragon Ball Multiverse(Hercule-Disguise) Mourn-1.jpg wr0wW0Y1.png dbz__the_devil_by_sam_ely_ember_d7vc2jy-pre.png d2nvbkl-7d55dfbc-299b-43df-b6e9-6b47a42c1ca7.png Future Kayla and Future Jimmy.png Dragon_Ball_Multiverse(Hercule-Disguise)_Mourn-1.png References Site Navigation Category:Future Character Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Deceased Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Characters who died early Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:DBZ Characters Category:Film characters Category:Siblings Category:Future Characters Category:Z Fighters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royal Family Category:Gohan's Friends Category:Trunks' Friends Category:Humans Category:Saiyans Category:Filler characters